


Sleepovers and Boners

by CasualJisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Smut, Touching, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualJisung/pseuds/CasualJisung
Summary: This is for descriptions or depictions of sexual activity by characters under the age of eighteen.I put a underage warning, if you dont like dont waste your time telling me to take it down, i work hard on my stories, I'm not disrespecting them, you can comment all you want if you dont like it then get the fuck off of my stories nobodys forcing you to read it.Chenle and Jisung had been friends for awhile, they did everything together, and they were always with each other. They slowly started developing crushes on eachother but neither of them wanted to admit it in fear that it would ruin the friendship so they left it alone





	Sleepovers and Boners

Chenle and Jisung had been friends for awhile, they did everything together, and they were always with each other. They slowly started developing crushes on eachother but neither of them wanted to admit it in fear that it would ruin the friendship so they left it alone. Chenle was sitting on Jisung's bed, wearing a t-shirt and tight black womens workout shorts. It was Friday and Jisung's turn to host the movie night they had every weekend. Jisung came into his room with popcorn and a box of pizza his mom ordered, he put it on the bed and walked to his dresser. “What kind of movie do you want to watch tonight?” Jisung asked as he unbuttoned his pants and started pulling them down. Chenle turned his head to look at Jisung, his face becoming hot as he watched him pull his pants down. “I don't know.” Chenle stuttered his answer while he stared at Jisung. Jisung pulled his shirt off over his head and turned around “What about a scary movie” Jisung noticed Chenle staring but kept his mouth shut, letting Chenle look at him. Chenle's eyes roam around Jisung's body as he turns around, his eyes slowly moving down from his chest to the waistband of his boxer briefs, slowly moving down to his natural bulge. “Yeah that's fine” Jisung turns back around then squats down to get some pants out of his dresser. Chenle keeps looking at him, he thinks about getting up and walking over to Jisung and pulling his underwear down and getting on his knees then wrapping his mouth around Jisung's cock. Chenle can feel his own dick getting harder as his thoughts play like a movie in his mind, he gets off the bed and quickly walks to the bathroom. “You pick the movie I have to use the bathroom” Chenle explains and Jisung nods and puts his pants on and sits on the bed. Chenle goes into the bathroom and closes and locks the door behind him, he quickly pulls his shorts down and wraps his fingers around his dick. Chenle closes his eyes and leans against the wall, his mind goes back to wrapping his mouth around Jisung's hard member. Chenle lets out small quiet moans as he strokes himself, and his thoughts travel to Jisung pushing his hard cock into Chenle's tight ass, Chenle slowly slides down the wall until he's sitting on the floor, his hand stroking faster as he fantasizes about Jisung pushing his dick deeper and harder into him. Chenle feels his body tense up as his cum drips out of his dick and into his hands. Chenle stands up and flushes the toilet then pulls his shorts back up. He washes his hands and dries them off then he walks back into the room. Jisung picked a movie and was waiting for Chenle to come back from the bathroom, he was sitting on his bed on the side that wasn't against the wall. The food was at the foot of the bed, Chenle came into the room tried to push Jisung over so he could get on the bed. “You have to sit near the wall you took too long in the bathroom.” Jisung explains and smirks at Chenle. Chenle rolled his eyes playfully and got on top of Jisung, straddling him for a couple seconds and then rolling to the other side of the bed. Jisung picked up the remote and waited for Chenle to get comfortable and he started the movie, during the movie they ate, laughed, and Chenle screamed during the scary parts. By the end of the movie Chenle was in Jisung's arms so he could comfort him. The end credits rolled down the screen and Jisung playfully pushed Chenle off of him and he took the now empty pizza box and popcorn bowl into the kitchen. Chenle got comfortable and waited for Jisung to come back, he checked his notifications on his phone and laid on the bed. Jisung came back into the room and he turned the light off and put a comedy movie on and laid down on the bed. Chenle laid his head on Jisung's chest and wrapped his arm around him, Jisung wrapped his arm around Chenle and watched the movie. Chenle rubbed his hands across Jisung's chest, to his tummy, and on his sides and slowly let his hands go farther down till he felt Jisung's waistband. Jisung had fallen asleep while Chenle's hands were rubbing his abdomen. Chenle looked up to see if Jisung was awake, he wasn’t, Chenle wrapped his leg around Jisings and pushed his dick against Jisung's firm thigh. Small moans slipped past Chenle's lips as he pushed himself harder on Jisung, trying to get as much friction as he could. Chenle's breathing became heavy, he was getting close to climax when he felt Jisung's hand rub on his back. He quickly pushed himself off of Jisung, his breathing heavy and if it wasn't as dark as it was Jisung could have seen the dark red tint that washed over Chenle's face. Jisung sat up when Chenle started talking “Oh my god..Jisung..im so sorry i..” Chenle was cut off when Jisung pulled his face closer to his and pressed their lips together. Their lips danced together for what felt like forever. Jisung pulled his face away from Chenle's and looked at him, his eyes filled with lust and desire,Jisung took grabbed Chenle's shirt from the bottom and took it off of him and tossed it to the other side of the room. Jisung gently pushed Chenle onto the bed so he was laying down and he got on top of him. Jisung leaned down and kissed Chenle once again, he kissed down to his neck, licking and sucking on his skin leaving hickeys across his neck and down his chest. Chenle's breathing was heavy and he let out small moans as he felt Jisung's tongue against his skin. Jisung kissed down his chest and pulled Chenle's shorts down exposing his pink lace panties and his hard dick that could barely be contained in them. Jisung smirked at the sight of Chenle's tight panties on his dick, he leaned down and kissed the tip through the panties. Chenle's dick twitched when he felt Jisung's lips press against his member. Jisung slid his panties down and licked from the bottom of his shaft to his tip, he wrapped his mouth around Chenle's dick and started rubbing his tongue around the tip. Chenle moans as he feels Jisung's tongue swirl around the head of his dick, he can feel the precum leaking out of his dick. Jisung looks up at Chenle and takes all of his dick inside of his mouth, Chenle moans as he feels the wetness and warmness of his mouth go down on his cock. He looks into Jisung's eyes and put his hands in his hair and gently pushes his head down. Jisung brings his head up and pushes it back down, sucking all of his length, Chenle feels himself about to bust. “I'm..gonna..” Chenle manages to say before his warm cum shoots out of his dick and into Jisung's mouth. Jisung swallows his cum and leans over and gives him a kiss, Chenle wraps his arms around him and flips them over so he's on top. Chenle kissed down Jisung's chest biting him gently, leaving small kisses down his chest. Chenle pulled Jisung pants and underwear down and kissed from the base to the tip and looked up at Jisung. Jisung put his hands through Chenle's hair and watched as he kissed his cock. Chenle let spit drip out of his mouth and onto Jisung's dick, he wraps his fingers around his member and looks takes the tip into his mouth as he strokes him, letting his tongue rub against the tip. Jisung lets out quiet deep moans as Chenle puts his hands and mouth on his long hard cock. Jisung gently pushes Chenle's head down onto his cock, making him take more in his mouth. Chenle lets Jisung push his head down, taking more of his cock in his mouth, keeping his tongue against his shaft and strokes the parts of his cock he cant fit in this mouth. “Oh god Chenle im gonna cum” Jisung moans while he talks and Chenle slides his mouth off of his cock and leaves the head in his mouth, he starts quickly stroking Jisung's shaft. Jisung cums in Chenle's mouth and Chenle swallows it and he lays next to Jisung. Jisung gives him a kiss and pulls him closer to him and wraps his arms around him. “Goodnight Chenle” Jisung whispers in Chenle's ear, “Goodnight Jisung” Chenle turns around and kisses his lips and wraps his arms around him and they both doze off in eachothers arms.


End file.
